


The Fallen Maiden

by codeerror1004



Series: The Fallen Maiden [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cancer, Cutting, F/M, Healing, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Multi, OT13 - Freeform, Pledis CEO - Freeform, Self-Harm, Shooting, Suicidal Thoughts, gunman, shit tons of crying, someone nearly dies again, soulbond, their manager is their saviour, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeerror1004/pseuds/codeerror1004
Summary: when a damaged girl meets SEVENTEEN, and the chaos that ensue





	The Fallen Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> this story is not real!! and if you are sensitive, please do not read this or you can just skip to the fun parts, which is basically the end   
> only read if you can handle suicidal content

Hello. I am Xinaria. I am going to be 15 years old.  

I grew up as normal as any other person but did not fit in well in school. I was bullied for years.  

I was ignored by others when I went to secondary school, for the first 2 years.  

It wasn't ok at home too, my parents always screaming at my younger siblings, who refuse to do whatever they are supposed to. Shit always hits the fan at home, there's not one day where it's peaceful, loving and quiet.  

It's so noisy. Why can't I get the noise out of my head?  

The damage was enough.  

In my second year, I gave up.  

Holding a penknife in the middle of the night was my release, my stress reliever, my punishment. If anything, it kept me sane. 

My wrist was covered with watches, sometimes just sweater sleeves.  

They never noticed, no one noticed.  

I don’t know if I wanted someone to notice.  

So that they could care.  

Even if it's just because they don’t want me to die.   

 

The pressure got harder.  

It's getting noisier in my head.  

My senior. The only one who knows.   

He's worried.  

I did it without him knowing. He shouldn't worry about me. I am not worth it.  

 

My parents said I was suspicious.  

They wanted to check my phone.  

I refused.  

I had all those chats with my senior.  

They can't see.  

My dad came into my room with the cane and forced me to unlock my phone.  

My mum looked at my messages.  

I quickly snatched it away and deleted the chat.  

She brought me to the room.  

"Why would you even think of cutting? Are you crazy? There's nothing even serious that happens in your life!"  

I knew it, then.  

She cannot understand me.  

They will never understand.  

 

It was my birthday.  

They screamed at me, saying I was not coming out and they had to wait very long to cut my cake.  

I did not know they were even taking out the cake.  

They never wished me 'Happy Birthday'.  

They didn’t give me anything.  

We took a photo.   

"Smile!! It's your birthday!"  

How can I smile?   

I did it, again, as usual.  

Seems like I'm not spared on my birthday.  

 

Serenade found out today.  

I forgot to wear my sweater, and she saw.  

Everything.  

She pulled me to the side, rolled up my sleeves, and gasped.  

I didn't dare to look at her.  

She hugged me tightly, as she cried.  

She was crying for me.  

Why would she?  

I am not worth it.  

 

Serenade stuck to my side.  

She made me happy.  

She introduced me to Jaemin.  

She introduced me to Kpop.   

I fell in love, with SEVENTEEN's music.  

It made me happy.   

 

Jaemin confessed to me today.  

I told him I would consider.  

I don't want to hurt him.  

I don’t want to get hurt.  

I want to be sure, if I like him.  

He has always been nice to me.  

 

I accepted Jaemin.  

We are together now.  

He is my boyfriend, he cares a lot for me, and he makes me happy.  

Serenade was happy for us. She took us out to celebrate.  

 

Jaemin.  

I don't know if I love him.  

I care for him, but...I don't know.  

I don’t want to hurt him.  

I did it again.  

 

I broke up with Jaemin.  

Things are not the same anymore.  

I hurt him.  

I just can't stop hurting people, right?  

 

Things are getting worse. It's not getting better.  

My dad just yelled at me today.  

He was angry that I didn’t answer him properly on what I ate for lunch today.  

He is venting his frustration on me.  

 

I want to go.  

My grandmother, the only person who cared about me.   

The only one who cared about whether I was happy.   

She's gone.  

Just like that.  

I just saw her two days ago, she was laughing and talking about Chinese New Year that was approaching in a month's time.  

Yet.  

She suddenly collapsed in the morning, lying on the ground, unable to breathe properly or speak, vomiting all over herself.  

She lay in the ER, trying to call for my aunt but she couldn’t say anything. 

She was here, on a bed in the ICU, all sorts of things connected to her, as I rushed into the room, panting, as she slowly stopped breathing.  

She's...she's gone.  

I didn't get to hear her voice one more time.  

I didn't even get to properly say goodbye.  

 

Lines.  

 

I had an attack in school, after seeing a message of my father getting his hand injured. It was not a major injury, though.   

I couldn't breathe.  

I dragged myself to the toilet, trying to get myself to calm down, suddenly feeling the urge to cry.  

It didn’t work.  

I slowly went back to class. 

I started hyperventilating.  

I called Serenade.  

"I can't...breathe..."  

She rushed back to class, not knowing what to do.  

She called the teacher.  

I finally calmed down.  

I was sent home.  

My mother brought me to the hospital.  

The person said it was not an asthma attack, it was probably a panic attack. 

I kept quiet.  

 

I had another panic attack.  

Serenade's father just died.  

I'm worried for her.  

It happened again.  

I quickly escaped from class and hid in the toilet.  

By the time it stopped, class had ended.  

 

I never told my parents.   

 

It's my 15th birthday today.  

Have I mentioned that my grandmother would cook noodles for me, together with red eggs, on my birthday?  

I miss her so much.  

I want to find her.  

 

I went to visit my grandmother on my own today.  

I walked through two cemeteries.  

I felt no fear.   

It felt so peaceful to me.  

I wished to live there instead.  

I hope it is the same in the afterlife.  

 

I wished to die.  

I finally got my wish.  

That fateful day, I collapsed in the bathroom, coughing out blood.  

So much blood.  

Red.  

My throat hurts so much.  

I blacked out.  

 

I woke up in a white room.  

My two older brothers, Jexan and Zyerian, stood at my bedside, holding each of my hands, tear tracks on their faces.  

The doctor walked into the room.  

"Xinaria. You have stage 2 throat cancer."  

I smiled.  

 

 

I have stage 3 throat cancer now.  

I used to love singing, I would sing every day.  

Now, it hurts so much to even talk.  

I still love singing, but I can't do it anymore.  

I stay in the hospital room, listening to SEVENTEEN every day, watching their music videos, performances, variety shows etc.  

I love their variety shows the most though.  

It makes me happy, seeing them do stupid things and having fun.  

They pull me out of my reality, into a place where I could be happy forever. 

 

I have this weird mark below my left collarbone.  

It appeared a few days ago.  

It's raw and itchy, and it's turning darker.   

It looks pretty though, from what I could see in the mirror.  

A snowflake and 13 stars all around.  

I love the night sky.  

I want to see snow.  

I've never seen snow before.  

 

I have chemotherapy.  

My hair is all gone.  

My lungs are starting to hurt now.  

The doctor says the cancer has spread.  

I have at most two more years left.  

He mentioned something about soulmates, and them being the only solution to saving my life.  

What's that?  

I don't care.  

I don't want to be saved.  

I want to die.  

 

Zyerian and Jexan came to see me again today.  

They visit me every day.  

They watch SEVENTEEN videos with me and laugh along with me.  

We screamed together when Don't Wanna Cry came out, which resulted in me coughing very badly for the next few minutes.  

Well, at least I don’t cough out blood anymore.  

Whatever medicine the hospital gave me, it stopped that at least.  

They are the only ones that visit me.  

My parents only came once. The first time when I was hospitalised.  

They never cared anyway.  

 

Serenade came to see me today.  

She would bring me snacks and tell me funny things that happen in school.  

I love her so much.  

She is the only thing I don't want to leave behind, other than SEVENTEEN, and my brothers, and my baby sister.  

I haven't seen my baby sister in a long while.  

I miss her.  

Serenade tells me of SEVENTEEN coming to Singapore for their concert.  

I told her that I would get my brothers to get tickets for the 4 of us.  

I want to see them at least once.  

I don't have much time left.  

The doctor told me today that I only have slightly less than a year left.  

 

I am bedridden today.  

I have a high fever, and possibly stomach flu.  

The doctor says my immune system is going down, and I am starting to progress into stage 4. I have 8 months left.  

The cancer has spread until my liver now.  

I have 7 days until SEVENTEEN arrives.  

 

I never told anyone about the mark.  

It's a dark shade of blue now.  

I like it.  

 

Zyerian and Jexan came to visit me with Serenade.  

They brought some cards.  

They gave me a carat bong too.  

I thanked them.  

We played 21 dots for the entire day.  

 

2 days left.  

SEVENTEEN would be here.  

I am excited.  

Serenade is jittering with nerves.  

Even Zyerian and Jexan cannot sleep with anticipation, they have been converted into carats by me yay.  

The doctor approved of me going out for the concert as Jexan and Zyerian were going to be with me. I have to be in a wheelchair though, since I'm too weak to support myself, much less walk now. I need to wear a mask too.  

Did I tell you that they were 22 and 21 respectively?  

Also, I'm having high touch with SEVENTEEN.  

I hope they won't be disgusted with how I look.  

 

Today's the day!  

Serenade helped me put on some makeup so that I wouldn’t look too pale.  

Zyerian carried me into the backseat as Jexan put my wheelchair in the car boot. I kissed their cheeks to thank them.  

Serenade sat beside me and I tried to sing along with her and my brothers to SEVENTEEN's songs.  

My voice is mostly gone though.  

I have to communicate with a board now.  

We finally reached the stadium. Fans were everywhere.  

 

Finally, we could enter the stadium.  

Serenade pushed me to the front of the barrier surrounding the stage.  

My brothers stood close to me, so that other fans would not accidentally hit me.  

We turned on our carat bongs as SEVENTEEN started their concert. I smiled at every performance, every small thing they did.  

I loved Healing the most, they were always so caring to each other. They loved each other, in more ways than one. It was so obvious; their love for each other was literally bursting out of them.  

Time passed quickly, and we reached the end of the concert. I shed some tears when the members cried and told us how welcoming we were and thanked us.  

Funnily enough, I suddenly remembered how I never had a bias. I loved all of them equally.  

The fans cleared out of the stadium as the VIP ticket holders headed over to the stage area.  

The members came back onto the stage and lined up in a line for the hi touch session.  

Jexan and Zyerian went first.  

The members were shocked that they had male fans and received them warmly. They waited at the end for me and Serenade.   

I smiled.  

Serenade and I were the last. Serenade stood behind me, ready to push me along. Before I started, I wrote on my board. The members looked at me curiously. I showed Joshua and Junhui, the first 2 members of the line the board.  

'Can I make a simple request? May I have a hug instead? For my friend too?' and at the bottom I wrote the Chinese equivalent. Joshua and Junhui translated for them and they agreed. I took off my mask and hugged them one by one, smiling at them, and weirdly, I felt an underlying connection come to life, with each of them. At the end of the line, I signalled to Serenade to turn me around to face them. I smiled, holding back tears, knowing it would be the last time I would ever see them. I thanked them with a message from my board. They smiled back, but I missed the looks they communicated to each other. Suddenly, I felt very fatigued and felt like coughing. The last thing I remember was the stage, Serenade, my brothers shouting my name and the members looking at me in horror as blood flowed out of my mouth.  

Everything turned black.  

 

 

It was a bright day for the SEVENTEEN members as they arrived in Singapore, warmly welcomed by the fans at the airport. They were excited for their concert that night, as they have not been able to interact with Singapore carats before. They were also more excited than usual due to the success of the previous concerts. They were brought to the concert venue as the warmed up and did a rehearsal.  

During dinner, it was a mess. Booseoksoon were goofing around, Jihoon and Seungcheol were in a corner, discussing about the upcoming performances and stealing kisses along the way. Junhui, Wonwoo, Minghao and Mingyu had finished eating and were piled on top of each other, sleeping. Jisoo was trying to stop Jeonghan who was clinging onto Chan and stealing his food while Hansol looked at the situation, amused by everybody's antics. They were soulmates to each other, they just never announced it to the world yet. They always felt like something was missing, like there was one more person.  

Sometimes Jisoo would have these dark times, where he felt like he just wanted to give up and die. Sometimes he was very joyful, even when there wasn't anything to celebrate about. Jisoo thought it was because he had random mood swings, but the rest of us thought that maybe, it was Jisoo being able to sense the feelings of their 13th soulmate. We started getting worried, especially during those dark times; we were scared to lose her/him.  

All of them had a mark. A dark blue snowflake surrounded by 13 stars.  

They finished eating quickly, however, as they had to do their makeup, hair and put on their attire. Minghao and Jeonghan were slightly anxious, call it the 6th sense or what, they felt like something was going to happen today.  

Soon, the concert started. We started with Aju Nice, wearing the colourful suits. They finished the performance and greeted their fans, officially starting the concert. Hearing and seeing their fans that they got to meet for the first time made adrenaline run high in their systems, ready to give their all. Minghao and Jeonghan pushed away their anxious feelings and focused on their fans, smiling brightly. 

Time passed all too soon and the concert was coming to an end. SEVENTEEN was very touched by the support of the fans. They cried, emotions running especially high as they just finished their performance for Thanks. Jihoon and Soonyoung were leaning into each other, the 95-liners leaning onto Seungcheol, the 3 youngest were playing with their bottles while Minghao and Mingyu were quietly whispering about something with Seokmin, and Junhui was clinging onto Wonwoo as they all sat on the stage for their last ment. They thanked their fans wholeheartedly and got ready to sing Smile Flower.  

At last, the concert ended. The members went back into the changing rooms to cool down and wait for the concert hall to clear out as they got ready for the hi touch session. After a few minutes, the members were herded back into the concert venue, lining up in a line and waited for the fans to greet them. They smiled and thanked their fans individually, and were very surprised when they saw two men in the line. The members welcomed them warmly, especially Jisoo, Hansol, Minghao and Junhui since they were able to communicate with them.  

Finally, it came to the last 2 people in the line. SEVENTEEN was shocked when they saw a frail girl, in a wheelchair, waiting for her turn while a girl was pushing her. She wore a beanie and a mask, with a blanket covering her lower body, a carat bong in her lap. All of us felt a weird tug when we saw her. The girl in the wheelchair suddenly stopped her friend. She took out a small whiteboard and wrote something on it, showing it to Jisoo and Junhui. We were more shocked when we realised she couldn't talk. She wrote, 'Can I make a simple request? May I have a hug instead? For my friend too?' and some Chinese characters below. The guys translated her message for us and we agreed. She took off her mask as her friend pushed her to each of us, smiling lightly as she hugged each one of us, while her friend introduced herself as Serenade and the girl as Xinaria. Her eyes were like a galaxy, but it was full of so much sadness.  **'Had she ever been happy?'**  Minghao wondered.  

**'Her name is beautiful.'** Wonwoo thought, and the members agreed.  **'It fits her.'**  When it came to his turn, he smiled as the girl smiled back. As he hugged her, something clicked. He whipped to look at the members before him as the pair moved on. They were so close to breaking down, Seungkwan was holding back tears.  

**'We need to confirm if she has the mark...'** The others quickly realised what was going on as the pair went on until the last person, Minghao. As he hugged Serenade, and then Xinaria, the bond clicked into place. Minghao's eyes widened in shock.  

As Serenade was pushing Xinaria towards the 2 men waiting for them, Xinaria suddenly signalled something. Serenade turned her around to face SEVENTEEN.  

She wanted to say goodbye.  

She smiled, and wrote something on the board. Her hand shaking, she slowly lifted her board to show us as tears welled up in her eyes. We smiled, not before looking at each other, trying to decide what to do.  

Things happened in a blink of an eye.   

Xinaria started blinking. Then, blood flowed out of her mouth, Serenade stood to the ground in shock as the brothers started rushing towards her. We were horrified and scared for her that we couldn't move, not knowing what to do.  

Then her eyes closed, her head drooping.  

Suddenly, all of us moved. Minghao quickly carried her out of the wheelchair, bridal style, as the 2 two men, they introduced themselves as Zyerian and Jexan, brought him to their car, Jisoo following behind. Seungcheol ran to inform their manager of what had just happened as Jeonghan led the rest of us out of the concert venue. Hansol was trying to calm Seungkwan, who was now sobbing and Seokmin went to take care of Serenade as she was too shaken. Junhui followed after Minghao and Jisoo.   

Fans waiting outside the arena were shocked when Minghao rushed out with Xinaria in his arms, Jexan carrying the wheelchair as Jisoo and Zyerian cleared the way so that Minghao could quickly get to their car. The fans quickly stayed away when they realised that it was an emergency. The rest of the members and Serenade piled into the vans provided for us by the company as Junhui, Jisoo, Minghao, Zyerian, Jexan and Xinaria piled into the SUV in front of us and Seungcheol asked their manager and the other driver to follow after them.  

As Minghao held Xinaria in his arms, he looked down at her face. Taking some tissues, he wiped the blood off. Suddenly, he froze. Just below her left collarbone, where her shirt had slipped lower, rested their soulmate mark. Tears fell from his eyes.  **"Hyung...she's the one."**  Junhui and Jisoo looked at him in shock and stared down at the mark. Jisoo started sobbing.  

Serenade was crying quietly in one of the vans. She was sitting between Seokmin and Jeonghan in the middle row as they comforted her, while Jihoon and Soonyoung were sitting in the last row and Junhui sat in front. Soon, the girl fell asleep, drained, her head on Seokmin's shoulder. **"Hyung, what do we do now?"**

Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seungkwan, Hansol and Chan were in the other van. Seungkwan had finally calmed down and was hiccupping, while Hansol and Chan cuddled him in the middle row. Wonwoo and Mingyu were in the back row, trying to recover from the shock while Seungcheol was worried for the girl.  

Suddenly, they heard Minghao's voice in their heads.  **'Guys...she's the one...'**  

A silence descended, heavy and suffocating.  

The members started crying.  

Their manager asked what was wrong, and who was the girl.  

**"Hyung, she's our soulmate...the last one..."**  

Their manager stayed quiet, shocked.  

They did not want to lose her, not when they just met her.  

 

 

Finally, the 3 vehicles arrived at the hospital. Zyerian and Jexan quickly rushed Minghao and Xinaria into the ER, while the rest of the members quickly wiped their faces and followed after them. Seokmin carried Serenade on his back; she was still sleeping. Jeonghan kept one hand on Serenade, to keep her from falling off Seokmin. They waited for the 3 youngest and walked into the ER.  

In the ER, Zyerian went to find Xinaria's doctor as the nurses ordered Minghao to lay the girl on the bed. He was then forced to leave the room with Jexan as another doctor rushed into the room and connected all sorts of machines to her. The members finally arrived and crowded outside the window of the room, heart breaking when they saw her pale face, lips whitish; her makeup was wiped off together with the blood.  

Seokmin gently lay Serenade on one of the chairs beside their manager as he went to join their members. Jisoo finally asked the question everyone was avoiding. "Zyerian, Jexan...what's wrong with her...?"  

The men sighed. "She's my sister...and she has Stage 3 throat cancer..." Zyerian replied. "She was hospitalised and has been in here ever since last year. You know, she was the one that introduced you guys to me and Jexan...she doesn’t have much time left. She has 8 months. She wanted to see you guys since you were coming here for a concert and that she wouldn’t be able to see you again if she missed this." Tears streaked down his face. Jexan kept an arm around his waist. He was crying too.  

"She's going to turn 16 next month. I don’t want her to die, I still cannot accept this..."  

After Jisoo and Hansol translated for them, the members felt like the sky had just collapsed on them. Seungkwan started crying again. Seungcheol was supporting Jeonghan, who was shedding tears as well. All of them were crying. "형...어떻게..." (Hyung...what do we do...how...)  

"Why are you all crying?" Jexan was confused. Hansol quickly gathered himself and started to explain. "Jexan...do you know what soulmates are?" "Not really...I've heard of it but they don’t teach us about it here..." "Soulmates are people who are meant for each other. Their souls would form into one when they meet. Soulmates who belong to each other have the same mark. All of us are soulmates to each other." Saying this, he showed his mark, which was on his left ankle. The rest of the members showed their mark. Seungkwan's on his right ankle, Chan's on his right thigh, Mingyu on the left thigh, Seokmin on the right hipbone, Jisoo on the left hipbone, Jihoon's and Soonyoung's on the left side and right side of the stomach respectively, Junhui's and Wonwoo's on the left and right of the ribcage accordingly, Seungcheol and Jeonghan on the lower back and between the shoulder blades respectively, and lastly, Minghao's resting below his right collarbone. The brothers looked at them in shock, finding the same mark on all of them.  

"Just now during the hi touch session, we felt something click, when we hugged her. We didn't get to ask her about the mark, but when Minghao was in the car, he saw the same mark on her. Hao? Where did you see it?"  

Minghao was still crying, unable to calm down. "Hey, baby, look at me. She's in good hands. Calm down, Haohao." Seungcheol went over and held Minghao's face in his hands.  

Junhui replied for Minghao. "我看到，在她的颈项下面，在她的左边。" (I saw it under her left collarbone.)  

Just then, a nurse came out of the room. "Who's Xinaria's family?" Zyerian and Jexan went over to the nurse, the members crowding around.  

"She is stable now, we've cleared the blood from her lungs. We are going to move her up to her room now. You can go up and wait first. You know where it is?" Jexan nodded.  

Seokmin went back to carry Serenade as the group and the manager followed the brothers up to level 5. They stopped at a door, '517'. Just as Seokmin lay the girl on the sofa in the room, she slowly woke up. He helped her sit up and filled her in on the situation. She slowly processed the information. "All of you are Xinaria's...what?" "Soulmates." "Oh my god." 

The nurses pushed a bed into the room. Xinaria lay on the bed peacefully as the nurses started hooking up machines to her. Her lips were pale and cracked. As the nurses left, Mingyu took out his lip balm and gently put some on her lips.  

Th doctor walked in. "Jexan, Zyerian. Xinaria has progressed into Stage 4 throat cancer. The spread is getting faster. We'll increase the dosages for the medicines to slow it down. At this rate, she'll have less than 6 months left." The bomb dropped.  

"And who are you guys?" The doctor looked at the group of boys in the room. "Erm, we are her soulmates?" Hansol answered. The doctor looked at them in shock.  

"Ok, I haven't mentioned this before because it's kind of a taboo subject in here, but if you want to save her, the soulmate bond is the only thing that would cure her." "...what?"  

"Yes, you've heard me correctly. Close the door." Chan closed the door and locked it, leaning against the door. "This room is soundproof, so let me fill you in."

"I used to be a doctor in America before I returned to Singapore. A few years ago, I was in a research team that investigated on the properties of the soulbond. We found out that it is able to heal anything, including cancer. However, it depends on the strength of the soulbond. The stronger it is, the higher the capability of the soulbond. The more people there are, the stronger it is. It also depends on how long the soulmates have been together." "We have been together for 7 years." "Great. Do any of you have random mood swings? Or like dreams about a person whose face you could never see?" Everyone raised their hands. The members looked at each other, since no one ever mentioned about dreams. "Great. This means that all of you have a great effect on her and will have a strong bond. However, since you are the only one with mood swings, you must be careful because you will be able to influence her with your feelings."  

"So, the way to kickstart the soulbond to heal her is to spend more time with her and connect with her. If it is successful, one of you, or maybe more than one, will develop healing abilities that will only work on Xinaria. That will be the key to saving her life."  

"All of you have to inform her about this and teach her about the soulbond. We cannot wait any longer. I'll allow you to stay at the hospital anytime you want, visiting hours would not apply to you. She needs to learn about soulmates without letting other people in the hospital find out, if not we'll be in trouble. I'll get going. Process the information and tell me a decision soon. Jexan and Zyerian, you know where to find me."  

 

 

The members were now outside the room, discussing with their manager on what to do next. "Hyung, what do we do now?" "You guys do not have any concerts left, so let me settle the staff and the issues at the concert venue first. Meanwhile, I assume you guys will be staying her for a while, so I'll also inform the CEO of your soulmate. I'm sure he'll understand. As for clothes and lodging, you can discuss with the brothers. I'm sure they'll help you out." "Thank you, Yongpil hyung, we don’t know what we'll do without you." Yongpil smiled at them grimly. "I'm sorry about Xinaria, but I'm sure it will all turn out well in the end. She has a cure now." The members nodded solemnly.  

"We hope she wakes up soon."  

When the members returned to the room, Minghao sat beside her and picked up her hand, holding it in his when he felt her wrist. He flipped it around and gasped. On the inside there were so many lines, scars all the way up to her elbow as he rolled up her sleeve. Minghao covered his mouth and started sobbing. The other members came to look and were shocked. Seungcheol quickly went to check the other wrist. It was the same.  

"Hyung..."  

The members hugged Minghao tightly as they sobbed together.  

 

Xinaria's POV  

My eyes slowly opened. I slowly adjusted to my surroundings. Looking around, I realised I was back in my hospital room. However, when I looked around again, more closely, I got a shock of my life. Is that Minghao in my Jexan's sweatshirt and pants?? Wait wtf is SEVENTEEN doing in my room?? Hansol, Seungkwan, Chan and Jeonghan were piled next to each other on the sofa, one of their legs nearly hitting Hansol's face. Wonwoo, Junhui and Mingyu were sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, whispering to each other. Soonyoung was hanging off Jihoon, while Seungcheol, Jisoo and Seokmin lay all around them on the floor, sound asleep. Seungcheol's head in Jihoon's lap. Minghao was sitting in a chair beside me, sleeping on my hand. Now that I look at it, all of them are wearing one of my brother's clothes.  

What happened when I was out? Where's Serenade and Zyerian and Jexan?  

I tried to sit up slowly, wanting to get a glass of water when my hand slipped and hit the side of the bed. Wonwoo looked at me.  

**"Guys,** **Xinaria's** **awake!"**  He quickly rushed over to help me sit up, while Junhui came and poured a glass of water, passing it to me. I nodded gratefully. Minghao and Mingyu were waking the others, who immediately looked at me. They gazed at me with something I could not recognise.  

I could not find my whiteboard anywhere so I tried to speak instead. "Erm...why are you...in my hospital room...?" My voice came out weakly, cracking. "Where's Serenade and Jexan...?"  

Hearing my confusion, Minghao replied. "你的朋友刚才回家去换衣服，你哥哥Zyerian带她回去的。你的另外一个哥哥在楼下买饭。" (Zyerian brought Serenade back home to get her clothes, while Jexan is downstairs buying food.) I nodded to show that I understood.  

"可是，为什么·····你们在我的病房里······？" (But why are you in my hospital room?)  

"······我们其实是有些话想问你······" (Actually, we have something to ask you)  

"问我······？" (Something to ask me?)  

"我们先等你哥哥回来再说，好吗？" (We'll talk about it after your brother comes back, ok?)  

"好吧······" (Ok)  

"你现在好一点了吗？" (Are you better now?)  

"嗯，这不是第一次了······" (Yeah, this is not the first time anyway)  

The members were stunned when Junhui translated it for them.   

 

Third person POV  

Soon, Jexan came back. Coincidentally, Serenade and Zyerian returned as well. They quickly came over to hug me and ask whether I was okay. I replied saying I was fine. I asked Jexan. "Jexan...they said they have something...to tell me...and wanted to wait until you were here...what is it...?"  

"First, the doctor said that the cancer is progressing into stage 4, which means you have about 6 months left. Secondly, meimei, have you ever heard of soulmates?"  

"Actually, I don’t know what it is but I heard the doctor mumbling something about it before. Why?"  

As Jexan explained the concepts of soulmates to her, the SEVENTEEN members looked on anxiously, wondering how Xinaria would react later with what they were going to tell her.  

As the conversation ended, Xinaria asked. "But...what does soulmates have to do with me?" Jisoo cut in. "Xinaria, can I ask if you have a mark, that is dark blue, and has a snowflake and 13 stars around it?"  

Xinaria turned to look at him, shocked. "How...how do you know? I've never told anyone about it..." "刚才你晕倒的时候，我抱你上车的时候，你的衣服往下的时候看到的······" (Just now when you fainted, I saw it when your shirt shifted downwards as I carried you into the car) Minghao mumbled. Xinaria blushed. "你抱我？······可是······我很重啊······" Minghao and Junhui whipped up their heads and looked at her in disbelief, wondering  **'Has she** **seen** **herself? She's so frail, how can she say she's heavy...?'** The members looked at the chinese duo in shock.  

"Xinaria, soulmates share the same mark. All of us are soulmates to each other, though we haven't announced it to our fans since we always knew that we still have one more soulmate." Saying this, Jisoo showed his mark to Xinaria. Xinaria's eyes widened in shock.  

"But...you...have the same mark...as me...which means...all of you are my soulmates? But...how...why...why is it me?...why am I...the one? I wanted to die and I finally got my wish...but now I have soulmates...?" Xinaria was slowly freaking out. "You deserve someone...better than me...I am going to die..." She started hyperventilating.  

"Xinaria!" "Please...just...go...you...shouldn't...have me...as a soulmate..." Tears were now streaming down her face as she struggled to breathe. Jexan quickly neared her to try to calm her down but she flinched. Nurses rushed into the room, trying to calm her down.  

As the members exited the room, they heard her sob 1 last sentence.  

"I don't...deserve...you...I'm not...worth it..."  

 

 

A few minutes after Xinaria's panic attack, Serenade called the members to talk while the brothers went back to their apartment to rest. "Hey...I have something to tell all of you."  

"You know Xinaria, we became close because of an accident. We were in the same choir for 2 years but we never talked. One day, she forgot to bring her sweater, and our uniform blouse is short-sleeved. I caught a glimpse and saw lines on her wrists...I was so shocked. I felt so sad."  

"She never told me why she did it, and she always did it behind my back. Sometimes, I would find her in the school toilet with a penknife and stop her from doing anything."  

"It hurts so much to see her like this, her wanting to die...I hope you can take care of her. She's suffered so much..." Serenade was looking down at her feet, her hands trembling. Mingyu pulled her into a hug as she broke down, crying silently.  

"I want her to be happy...I've never seen her truly happy, even after all this while..."  

 

When Xinaria woke up again, the room was dimly lit. She looked out of the window facing outside. It was night time. The clock displayed 12:17 am. There was no one in my room. I slowly sat up on the bed, deep in my thoughts.  

'Why am I their soulmate? SEVENTEEN deserves so much better...than a damaged person like me who is going to die. I am not meant for them...I'm useless, worthless, horrible, ugly...'  

'I should just die. I am hopeless, the cancer is going to kill me anyway. I am not normal, I'm worthless...I should just get it over and done with right? Just die and then...I won't be a burden to them...'  

Xinaria slowly dragged her body out of the bed and walked to the toilet. She rummaged around the place for anything sharp, and managed to find a razor she hid in a cupboard a long time ago. She took it out and looked at it, before bring up her left wrist. The flesh on the inside of her arm was scarred with lines. Hands shaking, she slowly brought the razor up to her wrist. She slashed. Longer. Harder. Deeper. Until all she could feel was pain and every other feeling became numb. Feeling lightheaded, she leaned her head against the wall, sitting in a corner of the showering space, feeling the blood run down from the cuts. She smiled lightly, looking at the pool of red, hands limply at her sides.   

'I'm finally dying...'  

 

The SEVENTEEN Hiphop Unit remained outside room 517 while the rest were downstairs at the cafeteria getting some food. They had just returned to the hospital from the brothers' apartment after washing up at their place. Wonwoo and Mingyu were nodding off while Hansol was downstairs with Seungkwan, the latter refusing to leave him for a second. Seungcheol was deep in thought, trying to process information and what was going on with their soulmate.  

He felt so sad. He wanted to just gather her in his arms and protect her from suffering. He rubbed his face, trying to stay alert, having not slept since the previous night. Just then, he felt a growing sense of dread in his stomach, as if something bad was going to happen. He decided to check on Xinaria.  

He quietly turned the handle of the door of the room. He stepped into the dimly lit room. Looking over at the bed, he was startled to see no one lying on it, the blankets messily strewn. Seungcheol looked over to the toilet, and heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that the lights were on.  

He sat down on the sofa, waiting for Xinaria to finish and come out. He wanted to see her safely in the bed. However, the dread grew stronger as 5, then 10 minutes passed and there was no sound coming from the toilet, and Xinaria did not come out. Worriedly, he walked to the toilet door and knocked lightly.  

"Xinaria? Are you in there? Are you okay?" There was no response. He was panicking now. "Xinaria! Answer me! Please!" His cries attracted the attention of Wonwoo and Mingyu, who rushed into the room as he started to try and break down the door. 

Smash! Bang! BANG!  

The door was busted open. When Seungcheol saw the scene in front of him, he collapsed, unable to support himself any longer. Wonwoo looked into the bathroom from the doorway and gasped, choking. "Min...Min...Mingyu..." Mingyu stood there in shock, unable to process what he was seeing. In the toilet, Xinaria was sitting eyes closed on the floor in a corner, in a pool of blood and a razor lay beside her. She was barely breathing.  

Seungcheol quickly moved to her and cradled her head in his lap, crying hysterically. Mingyu quickly tugged Wonwoo's sleeve as they ran out and informed a nurse what was happening. Nurses quickly followed them back into the room as they lifted Xinaria out from the toilet back onto her hospital bed, Seungcheol was too shaken to move. Wonwoo shakily took out his phone and speed dialled Junhui, who quickly rushed up with the other members and manager. Yongpil ran into the toilet and helped Seungcheol to the sofa with Jisoo, Jeonghan trying to calm him down. He would not stop crying. The members were shaken, seeing their leader break down so badly.  

The nurses quickly bandaged up Xinaria's arm as they started blood transfusion, while a doctor rushed in and assessed the situation. After a long while, Xinaria's breathing was stable and all of the staff left the room.  

Seungcheol slowly dragged himself to sit beside Xinaria, holding her hand in his. He looked at her, still silently shedding tears. The other members huddled around the bed, hugging Seungcheol, Wonwoo and Mingyu. They were terrified at the turn of events. They didn't want to lose her.  

Her hand twitched. She slowly opened her eyes. When she realised when she was back in her hospital room again, alive, she started crying. "Why...didn't I die...?" Seungcheol quickly moved to hug the girl, crying as well. The members hugged each other as they cried together.  

"Please don’t do that again Xinaria, please...I...we were so fucking scared we were going to lose you..." Hansol was sobbing. "Can you talk to us...please? Xinaria..." "But why would you guys want me? I am a burden...and I'm going to die..."  

"We want you as our soulmate...whether you are dying or not...and you are not a burden..." Jisoo whispered. Xinaria turned to face them, tears streaking down her face. Jihoon wiped the tears off her face gently.  

"Can you tell us about you?" Hansol translated what Seungkwan said. "Wait, but first, can we see your mark?" Xinaria nodded and slowly got up with the help of Seungcheol, who refused to let go of her. She pulled her hospital gown downwards.  

Just below her left collarbone rested the mark, dark blue like theirs, the snowflake glowing slightly. "It's beautiful...like you..." Soonyoung muttered.  

"Tell us all about you."  

 

Xinaria finished talking about herself, and was resting her voice when Junhui suddenly questioned. "Xin...why did you hurt yourself? When...when did you start..."  

Xinaria averted her eyes. "Can you tell us? From the start...please?" She reached over for her cup of water and drank. She started to speak.  

"It started many years ago...when I was in primary school..." She coughed. Soonyoung decided to give her his phone so that she could type on it.  

"I grew up normally, but I was bullied in school. When I reached secondary school, I was ignored for 2 years. It became very chaotic at home too...my parents didn't care about me...Zyerian and Jexan were not at home either...things became really bad. I couldn't take it anymore...so it became my stress reliever without my parents finding out..."  

"Xinaria...can we hold hands? This will cause our bond to become stronger, and if you allow us...we will be able to see your entire life, and you'll be able to see all our lives...so you don't have to explain any more for us..." "I will hurt you...you shouldn't see all those horrible things..." "Xin...you won't hurt us...we just want to know what happened to you and more about you...is that okay?" The girl nodded her head timidly. Seungcheol and Junhui held her hands as the rest linked up with them and focused their energies.  

Then they were transported back in time.  

The members saw her as a beautiful baby, slowly growing up happily until the memories became dark and depressing. They saw how her parents treated her, they saw how she was treated in school, they saw how she slowly gave up, and Serenade and another boy in her life. They saw how she suffered, how she wished to die and now how she suffered from the cancer. How she felt about herself. When they finished receiving the information, they waited for her as she finished watching their lives. When she recovered, they all cuddled her tightly, not wanting to let go.  

"Xin...we'll take care of you now, we won't let you get hurt again..."  

 

The next few days, the soulmates spent time with each other. They played together and made it their mission to make Xinaria smile as much as possible. The girl enjoyed their company and her spirits slowly lifted. The hope slowly returned to her.  

One day, Junhui finally mentioned about the healing of the soulbond. "欣，你知道我们之间的soulbond·····其实能帮你康复，让你好起来。" (Xin, you know, our soulbond is actually able to let you recover from cancer.) She was shocked. "真的？我能好起来？" (Really? I can recover from cancer?) The other members nodded.  

"Your doctor actually told us a few days ago, about the properties of the soulbond. When it is strong enough, we can draw energy and heal you. Do you want that...?" The members looked at Xinaria intently.  

"Yes...I want to be with you..." The members beamed happily and Seungcheol went to go find the doctor.  

She has finally accepted them.  

 

The next day, their manager had a meeting with them. Yongpil was happy that Xinaria had accepted SEVENTEEN as their soulmates. However, he had some bad news. **"Guys** **you know that day when you rushed out with** **Xinaria** **to the hospital, fans saw and they are now worried, demanding to know what happened. We need to release a statement. What do you want to do?"**  The members were in deep thought.  

**"We need to either tell fans that she is our soulmate or we keep it as a secret, right?"**  Mingyu muttered.  **"That is the only 2 options I think." "Hyung,** **Can** **we discuss with her first? If she doesn't want to tell the world yet, then we'll keep it as a secret."** Seungcheol asked Yongpil.  **"Sure."**  

The members returned back to Xinaria's room. "Xinaria? We have something to ask you." "What is it?" Xinaria's voice was getting better due to the time they have spent together; the soulbond doing wonders. "You know that day of our concert where we met you, and you fainted?" "Hmm?" "So like fans saw us rushing you to the hospital and now they want to know what happened, so are you okay with us telling them that you are our soulmate, or do you want to keep it as a secret?" Jisoo translated for Seungcheol. Xinaria paled slightly.  

"But what if you tell the fans and they don't like me? Then...you will be affected..." "We will protect you, right? You are our soulmate, and no one can change that. No one will hurt you anymore. Carats will love you anyway, just like how we like and will love you." "You...you like me?" Hansol's face turned pink.  

"Yeah, I do, you are a nice and lovely person, Xin..." He mumbled. The other members laughed. "So...is it okay if we tell Carats?"  

"Okay..."  

 

**Headlines! SEVENTEEN has released a statement saying that they are all soulmates, and that they have found their last soulmate!**  

_SEVENTEEN recently had a concert tour in Asia, Diamond Edge. At their last stop in Singapore, they found their last soulmate during their high touch session. The members were later spotted by fans rushing out to a hospital, with a girl in member The8's arms, blood flowing from her mouth._   _Pledis_ _has stated that the said soulmate is currently sick and the members are with her in Singapore. The identity of the soulmate has been requested to be kept as a secret until she recuperates. Updates would be promptly released by_ _Pledis_ _, if any._  

 

_@_ _seventeenlove_ _: I'm so happy they are soulmates, and that they found the last one! Congrats!_  

_@_ _mingyuheart_ _: I wish the members all the best!_  

_@hansollie_ _0218 :_ _I'm_ _kinda_ _jealous of the girl but I hope she treats them well_  

_@_ _j_ _ihancheol_ _: Hope the girl gets well soon and we get to meet her_  

_@_ _DKthighs_ _:_ _GWS!! CONGRATS_ ❤️  

 

The members were heartened to see positive comments following their announcement of their status and newly found soulmate. They entered their soulmate's hospital room, full of spirits. Xinaria looked at them, wondering what got them so happy.  

"Xin!! You know, the fans are very welcoming about the announcement we made, they are even worried for you! They hope you get better soon!" Chan exclaimed excitedly, Hansol translating for him. Xinaria smiled. "Really? I must thank them then." "We told them you would meet them when you get better!" "Thank you...come and play Monopoly with me! I can't play by myself you know." The members quickly gathered around her as they fought to see who could play with her first.  

As months went by, the soulbond developed quickly. One day, Jeonghan accidentally hurt himself and saw that the cut healed almost immediately. He screamed. The members rushed to him with worry.  **"What?? What happened?"** Seungcheol questioned anxiously.  **"Guys...I can heal!!"** The members looked at him with shock, which turned into happiness.  **"Really? OMG!"** They stared as Jeonghan cut himself and watched the wound heal almost instantly.  

**"Holy shit. We need to tell the doctor now!"** The members went back to Xinaria's room as Seungcheol went to fetch the doctor. The doctor arrived with hope in his face. "Who is the one?" Jeonghan stepped out. "Only one? I thought there would have been more." Xinaria looked at them with confusion, lying on the bed, face pale. She was slightly sick the day before so she was still weak. "Hurt yourself on purpose. See whether any more of you can heal." The members cut themselves. They watched as all of their cuts heal instantly, not just Jeonghan's. Their eyes widened.  

"Holy fuck, it's all of you! This is great!" The doctor ordered one of them to close the door and all the blinds as he ordered the rest to link hands with Xinaria. A glowing light encircled them as colour returned to Xinaria's face. Suddenly, she started vomiting blood.  

"Keep going! It's part of the healing process. Look at the colour." The members looked down and realised that the blood was black. Worried, they continued on. Xinaria continued spitting out blood until she stopped. The doctor ordered them to let go of each other's hands. The members looked on as the doctor checked on Xinaria's vitals, Jihoon and Soonyoung cleaning up the blood on her. The doctor beamed.  

"Her vitals are improving! Later, I'm going to do a check and see how the spread is now. The black blood that she vomited was part of the cancer; she needed to get rid of it, so don't worry about it." The boys let out a sigh of relief.  

Just like this, 1 month passed with them repeating the healing process every day. The doctor checked on her again. "Yes! The cancer has been pushed back to Stage 3!" The boys cheered, Xinaria smiling. They quickly piled onto the poor girl until she started struggling for breath. The doctor laughed, comforted that his patient was looking healthier and happier.  

Another 2 months passed, and the group was rewarded with good news again. "It is slowly returning to Stage 2, the cancer is now only in her lungs, throat and a small part of the liver. This means her immune system would now be stronger, she would be able to slowly start walking around soon." The members quickly thanked the doctor as the ran back to room 517 and celebrated with the girl. She beamed happily, happy that the boys were happy, and also that she was recovering. The members looked at her, happy that she was more high spirited these days, smiling more often.  

AS for Yongpil, he came back from a visit to Korea with some of the members' clothes. He also constantly updated the fans about Xinaria's improvement, having informed the fans of Xinaria's condition a month ago. The fans were happy and looking forward to Xinaria's recovery. The girl thanked the fans for their support through a statement released by Pledis, the CEO also looking forward to meet her. She was finally happy.  

One day, however, her parents suddenly visited. "Xinaria! Who are these people? Are you fooling around even when you are sick?" Xinaria stared at them in shock. "They are my soulmates..." The girl's parents stared at her in horror. "Your soulmates? You don't deserve soulmates at all! What makes you think you are so lucky to meet yours? And are you a whore? There are 13 guys here!" Jisoo and Hansol stared at the parents, shocked and angry. Xinaria had tears rolling down her face, curling up into a ball on the bed. The members were livid when Jisoo and Hansol translated for them.  

Seungcheol addressed them politely. "Sir, Madam, we are Xinaria's soulmates, please talk to her nicely, she is your daughter." The parents looked at him, eyes piercing. "Well, now she is no daughter of mine. I am not going to support your hospital bills anymore. Deal with them yourself. Get your things out of my house by tonight, you good for nothing." Xinaria stared at them with shock, watching them leave. Once the door closed, she cried, harder then ever before. The boys rushed to her, Chan cradling her in his arms. The others were telling her how she was a nice person, and that what her parents said were wrong and fake. Jeonghan then asked a question.  

"Xinaria, do you want to come to Korea with us? We'll take care of you, and you don't have to stay in this horrible place anymore." Xinaria looked at him, tears shining in her eyes. She saw the sincerity in all of them. She nodded.  

 

Jexan and Zyerian were called to help the members get Xinaria's things in their parents' home, the boys refusing to see them again, not after what they said to the girl, their precious soulmate. They settled matters at the hospital, talking to the doctor.  

The doctor, he was kind. He gave the members his phone number, and told them he would fly over to Korea every 2 months to check on Xinaria's condition, but that she must go to a hospital to get an X-ray done every month so that he could still be updated on her condition. Since she has returned to Stage 2, she does not need to stay in the hospital anymore, just continue to have the healing sessions. The members were grateful for the doctor's help and they went back to Xinaria's room to help her pack her belongings. Yongpil helped to book a flight back to Korea for all of them, tonight.  

Jexan and Zyerian arrived at the hospital, carrying a luggage bag. They apologised to them about their parents and hugged Xinaria tightly, wishing her all the best. Serenade tagged along with the brothers, hugging Xinaria as well, elated for her improvement. She was shedding tears, reluctant to see her friend go. "You can come visit me, Serenade, or I'll come back once in a while. Don't be sad." Xinaria comforted the girl, smiling lightly.  

As the group of them walked out of the hospital lobby to 2 vans waiting for them, Zyerian pulled Junhui to the back, pressing an envelope in his hands. "俊辉啊，这是给你们的一些钱。谢谢你们，好好照顾我的妹妹。" (Junhui ah, this is some money for you guys. Thank you, and take good care of my sister.) Junhui gaped at the man. The man patted his back, slowly directing him to the vans, the members now looking at them curiously. The brothers kissed Xinaria on the forehead as they piled into the vans and headed to the airport, waving at the brothers until they could not see them anymore, tears staining Xinaria's face.  

The Hyung line, until Jihoon, was in the first van with Yongpil, while the rest were in the other van with Xinaria. She sat in the centre row, sandwiched between Seungkwan and Hansol, the 97 line behind them while Chan sat in the front seat. The conversation was slightly slow, with translations going on, and still trying to know each other better. Xinaria suddenly giggled when Minghao and Hansol were struggling to translate for Mingyu, the boy pouting like a puppy when he still couldn't understand what they were trying to tell him, Minghao going to strangle himself soon. The boys looked at her with wonder. ' **Shit that was the most beautiful thing I've heard.'** "I'll learn Korean so that you guys don't have to translate for them hahaha." The Korean members then exclaimed that they would learn either English or Chinese as well.  

The sun was setting beautifully as they were arriving at the airport. "It beautiful!" The members quickly took out their phones to take pictures, Xinaria now asleep on Seungkwan's shoulder. He quickly shushed them up and pointed at the girl beside him. The members quickly kept their mouths shut, silently taking photos, until Chan decided to turn around and take pictures of Xinaria instead. The other members squealed when Chan sent the photo into their kakaotalk chat.  

When they finally reached the airport, Seungkwan woke the girl gently as the rest piled out of the van. The girl rubbed her eyes as she looked around. "Are we here?" "Yeah, we need to go now, the members just got off." "Okay."  

The group walked into Terminal 4, ready to check in. They queued to check in and spoke quietly, some members still sleepy from the ride. The boys and Xinaria spotted some of their fans waiting for them at the sides, having caught wind of them returning back to Korea.  

"Hey Xinaria, can we find out your Korean name? So that we can call you that, and I want to know what it is." Seokmin looked at her excitedly. "Wait, I'll translate my Chinese name."  

Xinaria took out her phone (her brothers bought for her last month) and searched google translate. "Heun Ul." ' **흔울** **? It fits her.' 'It means shining.' 'It's pretty.'** The members thought. "It's nice. It means shining when you translate the Hangul equivalent." Xinaria beamed. "It is a nice name haha." The members smiled at her laughter.  

They finished checking in and went to Starbucks to get drinks before their flight at 7pm; it was currently 5pm. They were chatting happily and calling Xinaria's Korean name because they liked it, when a fan walked up to them shyly. She approached Jisoo hesitantly.  

"Hello, is this SEVENTEEN? May I ask for a signature, please?" The members smiled at her and signed on her notebook, the girl blushing lightly. She looked at Xinaria, and her eyes widened. "Are you their soulmate?" Xinaria nodded slowly. The girl beamed brightly. "OMG, I'm so lucky to meet you! Hope you are better now! Thank you for being their soulmate and take care of them! What is your name?" Xinaria was shocked by the girl's excitement, but her smiled widened, happy to be accepted by the fan. "My name is Xinaria, but you can call me Heun Ul, my Korean name." The girl smiled brightly. She gave her keychain to Xinaria and thanking them, she ran back to her friends, beaming brightly.  

Xinaria was surprised at the gift. It was a cute little teddy bear. She hung it on her sling bag immediately, not wanting to lose the precious gift. The boys were cuddling around her, joking that she had stolen their fan. She giggled brightly. The boys were happy.  

 

Things went on without a hitch as Yongpil met up with them and they headed to board the plane. Fans bid goodbye to them and smiled brightly at Xinaria, making her feel fuzzy and warm inside. She grinned happily the entire flight to Korean, bobbing her head to SEVENTEEN's music in her headphones as she sat beside Wonwoo, the boy looking at her fondly. They watched a movie together and fell asleep after eating their dinner.  

When they finally reached Korea, the members quickly put on their jackets as Wonwoo helped Xinaria into one of his spares, the members forgetting that it was late winter and the girl didn't have winter clothing. They got their belongings as they headed out of the plane, Chan and Seokmin holding her hands.  

They quickly got their luggages and headed out of the automatic door. They were welcomed by fans' screams and flashing lights. Xinaria flinched slightly, surprised. "Heun Ul ah!" Chan tugged on her hand and brought her to the exit, fans giving them space. The members nodded with thanks.   

"Oppa, is she your soulmate?" A fan asked Minghao. "Yeah, she is pretty, right?" "Yes" The fans chorused, others having heard their conversation. When Junhui translated for her, she blushed lightly. "Heun Ul ah, do you want to introduce yourself?" Wonwoo asked her. She stopped and bowed at the fans.  

"안녕하세요.처는 흔울 입니다." (Hello everyone, I am Heun Ul.) Xinaria introduced herself, albeit hesitantly. The members looked at her adoringly. The fans smiled brightly, taking photos of her. She quickly ran to Chan and Seokmin, hiding her embarrassment in their chests. The members laughed, fans cooing.  

The group quickly got into 2 vans waiting for them at the entrance, the fans waving at them. They headed to Pledis Entertainment, where the CEO was waiting for their arrival.  

Mr Han Sung Soo was waiting for them in a meeting room when they finally arrived at the building. Xinaria looked around in awe, esctatic that she gets to see where the members train as Minghao and Jeonghan held her hands, guiding her around. They bowed to the CEO, who greeted them with a wide smile on his face.  

**"Is this your soulmate?" "Yes, sir, her name is** **Xinaria** **, but you can call her** **Heun** **Ul** **."** Seungcheol replied the man. Wonwoo told her to introduce herself. The CEO looked at her with a wide smile on his face. When Xinaria finished her introduction, he pulled her in for a hug. She looked at the members in shock. They laughed, looking fondly at her. The man started speaking.  

**"Nice to finally meet you! I hope you can stand their craziness. Since you are soulmates, and still recuperating, I'll lay off SEVENTEEN's schedule for** **a while** **. They will still promote in some variety shows, like SVT Club, but it will not be very often and all of you can spend some time with each other. You will stay with the boys in their dorm."** The man looked at her with kindness.  **"You really remind me of my daughter.** **Yongpil** **ah, I trust you can take care of them, as always, now that you've got one more."** The members laughed, Yongpil smiled. They thanked the CEO for his understanding and well wishes as they left the room, heading to the exit.  

As they were walking down the corridor, the boys saw a familiar man.  **"** **Bumzu** **Hyung!"** They piled onto the man in a heap, Xinaria giggling. The man under the 13 boys turned to look at her.  **"** **Ya** **, is that your soulmate? She's pretty." "Hyung!" "Well, are you going to introduce me to her?"**  

"Heun Ul ah, this is Bumzu hyung.  **Hyung, this is** **Heun** **Ul** **."** Seungcheol introduced the both of them. Xinaria bowed to the man, reaching out her hand for a handshake. Bumzu hugged her instead. The boys laughed.  

The group went down to the vans without any problems, the boys waving at their seniors and friends, introducing them to Xinaria in the process. They piled into the cars, now Xinaria with the Hyung line and Yongpil in the other van. Soonyoung was tickling her while Jihoon was reaching over to smack the boy's head, making the other members laugh, taking photos of them.  

 

When they reached the dorm, the members ran up the stairs, leaving Yongpil and Heun Ul at the back. They laughed at the boys' antics. They took the lift and entered door 1317, which was opened wide. She giggled at the boys who had crashed in a heap on the sofa, tired from running up all those flights of stairs.  

It was messy in the dorm. Mattresses lay in a corner of the living room. Shirts were found hanging on random furniture. The interior design was simple; light blue walls and white ceilings. She looked around in awe, trying to process the fact that she was in SEVENTEEN's dorm.  

"Holy shit, this is like dream come true for carats." The members laughed, running to hug and kiss the girl on her cheeks. She blushed hard.  

 

Time passed quickly with celebrations of Chan, Hansol and Seokmin's birthdays. The soulmates had a surprise party for Chan, and the other 2 boys. All of them gave the birthday boys a kiss, Heun Ul blushing every time she did it. She gave them handmade bracelets, the boys putting them on immediately.  

2 days later, it was 20th of Febuary. Heun Ul's birthday. The members quietly tiptoed into their room. Seungcheol and Junhui shook her gently to wake her up, the boys singing the birthday song. "Happy birthday to Heun Ul~~ happy birthday to you~~" She gazed at the members with happiness in her eyes, blowing the candles out. Switching on the lights, the members took turns hugging and kissing her on the lips, her face red.  

"Thank you...I myself forgot that it was my birthday. Thank you for celebrating it with me." The members piled onto her, happiness radiating from the group of them.  

Another month passed and with confirmation from the doctor, Xinaria had returned to Stage 1 cancer. The boys brought her out to celebrate at their favourite ramen store, Yongpil joining in the fun. They were welcomed heartily by the aunties of the shop, used to this group of rowdy and kind boys. It was a day full of happiness felt by everyone, even their fans, who received news of Heun Ul's recovery. The soulmates returned home after a heavy dinner and video called Zyerian and Jexan. Surprisingly, Serenade was with them. The joy increased when Serenade announced that they have the same soulmate mark and were together now. The boys and Heun Ul wished them all the best, Heun Ul tearing up. 

 

Just like this, time flew by quickly. SEVENTEEN's schedule slowly became more packed as they geared up for their comeback,  _Thanks._  Even so, they did not forget their healing time as the CEO made sure to clear some time for them, the man constantly checking up on Heun Ul, making sure she was well. Heun Ul accompanied the boys to their schedules, be it fansigns, or sitting at the side during music shows. The fans always welcomed her warmly, which made her very grateful. She even created an Instagram account, @heunulliexin to update fans about the 14 of them, trying her best to interact with friends as much as she could.  

Once Mr Han found out that Heun Ul likes to sing, he requested to hear her voice. He was stunned at the end of her performance of Lee Hi's Breathe, although her voice still shaky due to the cancer. He asked if she could sometimes sing with the members during their schedules if she wanted to, which she agreed. The boys themselves were still trying to commit her voice to memory, in love with her singing voice.  

Just like that, promotions for  _Thanks_ flew by, with Heun Ul also now having a small fanbase of her own, people who loved her voice, hearing her sing during fansigns. SEVENTEEN also started preparing for their concert in Seoul, IDEAL CUT. 

In another month, Heun Ul was cleared of cancer. The members celebrated it with a Vlive together with Heun Ul, fans cheering for them. Mr Han allowed her to sometimes appear on performances with SEVENTEEN, sitting at the side and singing harmonies with them for their songs, unable to dance. The fans were gifted with even more beautiful singing from the soulmates, fansites springing up to support Heun Ul and the 14 of them.  

They were very happy. Heun Ul was finally happy, confident of herself and loving the members more than ever.  

However, things had to come to a stop.  

The members were at the stadium, preparing for their day 2 IDEAL CUT concert. They were going to perform an acoustic version of Adore U and We Gonna Make It Shine. The members were doing some new choreography for Adore U when it happened. Heun Ul saw a red dot focus on the chest of Soonyoung. She looked around at the stadium, seeing a masked man holding a rifle, pointing towards the stage.  

"No!"  

She ran in front of Soonyoung just as the man fired. Fans screamed. Movement on the stage stopped as everyone froze, looking at the girl in fron of them. Red was spreading alarmingly fast on her light blue dress. The members watched as the girl sowly leaned backwards into Soonyoung, who caught her as she began falling. Yongpil, who was on the sidelines, quickly ordered the security guards to confront and hold the gunman down, while calling the police and ambulance.  

The boys and Heun Ul were in a heap on the stage. Blood was staining the floor, the members crying as they looked at Heun Ul, face and lips ghastly pale. She moaned softly when Jisoo pressed on the wound, trying to stop the blood flow.  

"Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo, Junhui, Soonyoung, Wonwoo...Jihoon, Minghao, Mingyu...Seokmin, Seungkwan, Hansol, Chan..." "Ya, pabo ya, don’t talk anymore..." Heun Ul tried to catch her breath, blood at the corner of her mouth. "Thank you...for taking care of me..." She smiled weakly, the boys crying even harder. "Heun Ul ah...wae...why did you do that..." "I couldn't let...any of you get hurt..." Soonyoung softly brushed her hair away from her face, sobbing.  

"Please...don't leave us...Heun Ul ah..." The members pleaded. She smiled again, her eyes slowly fluttering shut. "HEUN UL!"  

Suddenly, as if instinct took over them, the boys arranged themselves in a circle, with Soonyoung and Heun Ul in the centre, the girl not breathing. They linked hands and touched the 2 as a glow enveloped them. The fans watched with awe and hope as the girl slowly levitated into the air; she looked ethereal. The glow became unbearably bright and the fans looked away, blinded. Something dropped onto the ground with a  _cling!_  and the glow faded, dropping back into Soonyoung's arms. The boys crashed onto the ground, exhausted. Heun Ul's eyes opened.  

"Soonyoung...? What happened?"  

A bullet lay on the ground.  

 

When Yongpil returned with the paramedics, he was shocked to see the boys exhausted, Heun Ul alive in Soonyoung's arms. He quickly brought her to the personnel for a checkup in the ambulance. He picked up the bullet on the floor.  

**"Hyung...help us up..."** The confused manager slowly went around, pulling the boys up to stand as he tried to figure out what happened. When the boys told him, he was shocked and relieved.  

**"It's a miracle. It means that you are true soulmates, whose love have transcended many lives and decades. You are lucky."** He smiled at them, bringing them over to where Heun Ul was. The paramedics updated them that the wound was fully healed with just a slight scar on her lower abdomen. The boys quickly hugged the girl tightly, Soonyoung sobbing.  

"Heun Ul ahh, don’t do that again..."  

 

**Headlines! Attempted murder of** **SEVENTEEN member** **Hoshi at concert results in injured soulmate and an occurrence of a miracle event!**  

_SEVENTEEN recently had their IDEAL CUT concert tour in Seoul, which was supposed to last 3 days. Just yesterday, their day 2 concert was attended by a jealous sasaeng who_ _attempted to kill Hoshi for various reasons. Their soulmate,_ _Heun_   _Ul_ _, saw the attempt and took the bullet instead. Their manager immediately apprehended the_ _sasaeng_ _and called the ambulance. However,_   _Heun_   _Ul_ _was going to die and the SEVENTEEN members used their_ _soulbond_ _, which healed her, saving her life! Fans who've witnessed this event have been sharing videos all over social media, with the twitter hashtag #_ _HeunUlthanku_ _trending first! The_ _extraordinary_ _14 soulmates have been confirmed well and unharmed by a hospital and_ _Pledis_ _has issued a statement regarding the issue. We wish the soulmates all the best!_  

 

_@_ _mingyuheart_ _:_ _holy fuck_  

_@_ _mingyuheart_ _: I pray for them to be safe and sound and hope that this does not happen again_  

_@_ _seventeenlove_ _:_ _OMG_ _Heun_ _Ul_ _shit I hope you and the boys are okay_  

_@_ _DKthighs_ _:_ _I'm so thankful that_ _Heun_ _Ul_ _saved Hoshi but I don’t want her hurt_  

_@hansollie_ _0218 :_ _She's perfect for them, this proves that she will protect them with her life, I hope it won’t happen again_  

_@_ _hoshistarbaby_ _:_ _Heun_ _Ul_   _eonnie_ _@_ _heunulliexin_ _thank you for saving the boys_  

_@_ _seventeenlove_ _: we love all of you and now it's our job to protect all of you_  

 

Heun Ul stepped into their dorm, the members following behind. They had just returned from a visit to the hospital and Pledis entertainment, where Mr Han was very anxious and worried for them, also blaming himself for not enforcing better security. The members assured him that they were fine, and that he was not his fault; no one expected a shooting.  

She collapsed onto the mattresses in the living room, still lying on the floor from their last slumber party a few days ago. The members cuddled around her, sighing. Yongpil looked at his phone, sitting on the sofa. He showed the positive comments and support from the carats to the soulmates. They smiled, thankful for everything,  

 

_We love u,_ _Heun_ _Ul_ _ah._  

_I love u all too, O_ _ppa deul_ _._

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this monster one shot that came to me in one of my late nights  
> i spent 5 nights on this mess  
> btw if you translate my name into Korean it's actually Heun Ul, supposedly 
> 
> I may come up with some one shots related to scenes not written in this work yay 
> 
> ❤️


End file.
